Within the Walls of Tempest Keep
by PennyForTheGuy
Summary: With magic flowing all around, with his terrible addiction finally quiet, Kael'thas can turn his attentions to other urges. Warning, mature content


Within the Walls of Tempest Keep

There was one thing about the Naaru that Kael'thas would never be able to deny. They were very good at creating a space you could feel comfortable in, not matter what it's purpose. All these golden metals and purple crystals, with the soft light diffused form them and the lines of free flowing magic undulating through out the Keep, it made him feel very safe.

Kael felt like as long as he stayed in here, no one could challenge him, endanger him, or betray him. He only ever felt like this in one other place, the Isle of Quel'Danas, before the Scourge. For there had dwelt the Sunwell and he could bathe in it's unending power. Now he was once again immersed in magic, this time harvested straight form the Nether by way of those useful Mana Forges.

The Lord of the Sin'dorei lay back in his huge, plush chair, and sighed contently. Since they had gotten the forges up and running no one in Tempest Keep had felt the slightest pang of their addiction, a first since the corruption of the well. However, Kael had noticed that since his magical hunger had been sated, another had begun to stir again. His mind eased, he found himself wanting companionship, a paramour, or at least a single tryst.

He certainly hadn't been celibate since he came back to Out Land, oh no, being around Illidan made that quite impossible. And he never really had any intentions of being celibate; but that wasn't the main reason he'd struck up a relationship (of sorts) with Illidan. For one thing, they had quite a bit in common namely magic addiction. For another, Illidan allowed Kael to take magic from him, the process of which is more than a little arousing.

But since he had left the Lord of Out Land for greener pastures sex had been the furthest thing from his mind. There were no more demons to feed on but there was plenty of raw mana to be harvested. Kael took a deep breath and inhaled a little mana with it. The air was getting thoroughly saturated. He let his mind wander wherever it may as he sat in a trance like state, neither sleeping nor awake. His thoughts concentrated one thing.

A warm body touching his own, running his hands through another's hair, kissing a pair of soft, compliant lips. Compliant, there was rather specific craving. That meant those draenei prisoners wouldn't do. And he didn't feel like being on the wrong end of those hooves anyway, and from talking to them he'd noticed they each had a rather nasty set of fangs as well.

No, he wanted the comfort and familiarity of one of his own. With that thought he pictured himself nibbling lightly on a long pointed ear. But, male or female, did he want to bury his face in a pair of supple breasts or tease another man with some of the old Kal'dorei tricks he'd learned in Shadowmoon? He'd been sleeping with men, a man, almost exclusively since coming to Out Land. He found himself longing for the company of someone who evolution itself built to accept a man wholly. And more than that he wanted to be on top for once. Receiving was all well and good but he'd had his fill of that for now.

Now he only had to choose his companion. As long as she was single anyone of his Sunfury followers would throw herself at his feet, maybe even a few of the 'claimed' ones as well. He could summon some random underling but tonight he felt a little more frisky than that. Tonight he felt like going fishing.

It only took a few minutes to change into something more alluring. A new netherweave shirt, dyed red and gold, with not a single button fastened. He tucked the ends into tight silk pants, and slipped on a pair of soft red suede boots that reached up to his knees. He changed out his normal cloak for a simple solid red one, the light swishing silk attaching to two tiny gold spaulders. This made the cloak hug him and yet when he moved it fanned out with the slightest breeze framing his form wonderfully.

He looked himself over in the mirror and rubbed his hands together. Something was still… missing. He put his hand to his chin and gave his reflection a puzzled look. A hanging belt? No, gloves? No, maybe a crown of some sort? No, what in blazes was missing? Finally he got tired of trying to summon a thought that obviously wanted to stay lost, so he settled on a ring, specifically, the signet ring of the Sunstrider house. He slipped the bauble onto his right hand paused a moment.

Though the design was the same, the jewel behind the gold was still light blue. He wasn't sure what kind of gem that was. His ancestor Dath'Remar had made the ring when he was crowned first High King of Quel'Thalas. His father had told that the stone was a keepsake from Zin'Ashari, possibly a gift from Azshara herself.

"Such history, such destiny." Kael'thas smiled to himself.

Kael exited his chambers and teleported himself to the lower levels. The lower his followers were in the food chain the more in awe of him they were, and that was what he wanted, awe. The moment anyone spotted him they tightened their stance, hailed him, and saluted him. As he sauntered through the glimmering halls of crystal he kept a close eye on the females.

He was looking for a specific reaction, and no one was exhibiting it just yet. Then he spotted her, a rather tasty treat of a woman standing guard by a door with her partner on the other side. She hadn't seen him yet, and it gave him a chance to look her over. She wasn't much above average height, but for an elf she was very voluptuous. Even from behind her plate armor her could see her unusually large bust and deliciously curvy hips. The rest of her was well built, as he would expect of someone who swung a huge axe around everyday. Her face was rather wispy and sprite-like in appearance, her delicate features contrasting with her healthy and strong frame. She wore only a few stud earrings, and her dark hair was tied back in a bun. There was one last thing he noted before moving in, she was shy, he could tell that from her stance.

Kael took a deep breath and took slow steps towards her, really ramping up that sexy gait. A little magic and he conjured a weak breeze to open his cloak a little more and make his approach more dramatic. The waft of suddun wind over her face caught the woman warrior's attention and she looked over and saw him. She immediately gasped and fumbled with her axe, trying to snap to attention. Kael came right up to her, yet she remained in her soldier's stance facing forward but unable to take her eyes off of him.

He leaned on the arch of the door and looked her right in the eye. Here was the reaction he wanted, shock, a slight hint of fear, but mostly lust. He could she how she was struggling to cover up her body's very potent reaction to him. She couldn't stop herself from glancing down his exposed abdomen, barely daring to look lower than his belt. His smile deepened and he purred a few Thalassian words to her.

"_What is your name, good warrior of mine?"_

She gulped.

_"Raeda, my Lord."_ She really was shy, her voice was little more than a whisper.

_"Raeda," _he said her name in a singsong way, her widened a bit as it flowed from his own sun touched lips.

_"Have you a mate, Raeda?"_

She shook her head almost violently.

_"Good, I ask because I wish to have someone to lie with me tonight," _he trailed a finger lazily over her breastplate, and she flinched as if he were touching her bare skin.

_"And you have become my first choice. Will you accept, Raeda?"_

She took in a breath, and for a moment she looked like she might combust on the spot. But she nodded; and took his hand. She knew she need not worry about her post, someone would be summoned to take it up in short time. Kael'thas could take anyone to his bedchamber, whenever he wanted, no questions asked. It had been understood about royals since the time of Dath'Remar himself.

Not wanting to waste another second he teleported himself and he new prize straight back to his chambers. Raeda looked over her new surroundings and her eyes came to rest on Kael's giant bed, heaped with well stuffed pillows and coverlets brought all the way from Silvermoon. She looked like she couldn't believe she was about to spend a night in that bed with the Lord of Quel'Thalas.

He didn't give her much time to muse on that though. He cupped her chin and brought her face up to give her a deep, rich kiss. He reveled in the taste of her; smooth and sweet like dark chocolate. She tasted faintly of magic too, even warriors of they're kind needed to sate addiction. He broke the kiss and stepped away from her. There wasn't much more he could do with all that plate armor still encasing her.

He gestured towards her body.

_ "Remove it, Raeda."_

She nodded nervously and began to fumble with the buckles.

_"Ah, ah, ah…"_he waved a finger, "_slowly."_

She gulped again. She took her time with the armor now, undoing each buckle one by one. First she got the pauldrons off, then the boots and greaves. Next were the two halves of her breastplate. Kael was very happy to see that go.

_My, my, she is rather well endowed. That armor must have been tailored for her, or at least modified. She would have buckled the normal stuff._

He felt his groin tighten as she worked off the last bits of armor around her thighs. Finally all that metal was off and she only wore an old silk shirt and a pair of short trousers. She looked up at him, unsure of what to do. He closed the space between them and unbuttoned the shirt, he body reacting even more when he finally saw that pert bosom.

_I wonder if there's a tad of human blood in her line._

He reached up from the buttons and caressed her breasts, feeling their weight and massaging the flesh. She sighed softly and tilted her head back. Kael couldn't resist that invitation and lowered his mouth to sample her neck. He kept kissing and nibbling for several long moments, letting one hand stay at a breast while the other dropped to slip beneath her worn pants.

She gasped as he found a delightfully sensitive spot. He smiled and lifted his head from the crook of her neck.

_I'll have to remember that._

He place one hand on her chest and pushed her back to the bed.

"_Lie down, enjoy the show."_

She did as she was told and her eyes widened even further as he removed his cloak. Kael took his sweet time with every bit of his disrobing, undoing first one spaulder then the other, letting gravity pull the silk from his broad shoulders. Raeda's breathing increased as he teased the shirt from his chest, running his finger over his own flesh. Next he slipped the boots off, and carefully loosened the ties on his pants so they fell open, but did not removed them just yet.

As much as his body ached he had a few things he wanted to do before penetration. Kael climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Raeda, whose features had taken on a seductive and playful look. She slipped off her trousers and shirt as he came over her, then lay back and invited to do as he pleased with a single gesture.

Her delicate face was flush and her eyes burned with desire. He was glad to see her innate nervousness forgotten. He brought his lips to hers again and planted several soft kisses on them, then trailed the kisses down to her neck, her collarbone, and once he reached her ample breast he lingered, letting her feel his hot lips brand her flesh. She twined her fingers into his hair and held his head down. She seemed to be more sensitive here than most other women.

Once his kisses moved to a nipple she moaned, and Kael spent a few moments sucking it, delighting in sweet taste and even sweeter sounds. His hand moved up to tease the other breast, and she began to writhe on the thick coverlets. Kael adjusted himself and slid his free hand back down between her legs; she was already burning hot and wet.

His hips bucked a bit, he was painfully aroused and feeling how ready she was it took all of his will power to not strip off his pants and take her now. He moved his mouth over to the other breast and gave it a few kisses and sucks before trailing his lips down her torso. Raeda's muscles stiffened a bit, she knew what was coming. Kael placed his hands underneath her curvaceous thighs and nudged them. She lifted her legs up and let them part just a little. She gasped when she felt his long hair brush against her.

Kael considered pausing to tease, but didn't, instead brought his honeyed lips and tongue down to her burning flesh. Raeda hissed with pleasure and fisted a few locks of his hair but thankfully didn't pull it. Given the choice between doing this to a man or a woman he really preferred a woman. With a man oral sex felt more like an invasion, with a woman it felt more intimate, more loving. Kael kept this up for a minute or two, listening as Raeda's cries grew more pronounced. Her hips lifted off the coverlets and he decided that he could wait no longer. He lifted his head and wiped his mouth, Raeda was staring at the sparkling ceiling, her eyes hazed over with lust, her ample bosom heaving.

Kael slipped out of his remaining clothes and laid over her, letting his arousal rub against one of her thighs. She took in a small breath, far from being nervous, she adjusted herself and spread her legs even more. Kael felt himself slid down to her entrance and couldn't suppress a groan as he felt that wet, yielding heat. She reached up and took him into her hand, guiding him as he finally slid in. Now it was Kael who gasped, so long with only Illidan he'd forgotten how a female's body felt, how it could mold to his.

Raeda reached over her head and grabbed some of the blankets, clinging to them as he began to thrust. He lowered his body to her's wanting to feel her breasts against him as he moved. His thrusts got a little faster and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, letting him push deeper.

Kael bit his lip as his moved faster, no longer caring about savoring this, he just wanted to feel his release. He lifted her up with him, making her sit on his lap, forcing himself even deeper. Raeda cried out again with the first thrust in that position, then buried her face in his gleaming hair, still moaning with each thrust. The heat and tension were building to the point they were almost intolerable but Kael could tell he was still a ways from climax.

Pulled Raeda's head back did what he'd been longing to do, he sunk his face down in between those beautiful breasts. Raeda placed a hand on his neck and her own head on his. Kale kept thrusting as fast as he could until he pushed her onto her back again. He angled himself and found her sweet spot, he felt her body tremble as she neared release. A few more moments of frenzied, luscious sex and she came, her body tightening and convulsing around him, bringing him to his sweet release.

He smiled as he fell over, relishing the feeling of being completely sated. He lay half by her, half on her, using one of her soft breasts as the perfect pillow. Raeda was already drifting off.

_I'll have to summon her again soon. _

Kael'thas slowly let his mind slip into the oblivion of sleep, still hanging in his afterglow, feeling very content. Despite all the concerns of his current condition, despite reports about failings in one mana forge, despite the whispers of adventurers sent by A'dal to end him, right now, in the impenetrable wall of this keep, Kael felt the very closest thing to happy he'd felt in far too long.


End file.
